Wenn Tagträume wahr werden
by laser-jet
Summary: COMPLET Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles. HPGW


Ü/N Mir war gestern Abend einfach danach eine Kurzgeschichte zu übersetzen.

Den Kampf mit meinen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern hat wieder die zauberhafte Enigma übernommen! (Vergesst sie bei den Reviews nicht)!!

„Daydream Come True"wurde von „joel's-girl8"geschrieben.

Wenn Tagträume wahr werden

Ginny Weasley saß in ihrem Zimmer und träumte von Harry. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, starrte an die Decke und stellte sich vor wie er sie in seine Arme nehmen und küssen würde wie noch niemanden zuvor und er sie dann fragen würde ob sie für immer sein wäre. Ginny seufzte. Als ob Harry Potter jemals mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfinden würde. Plötzlich wurde Ginny von einer lauten Stimme aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen.

„Komm schon Ginny, lass uns gehen sonst kommen wir zu spät."schrie Hermine

„Jaaa, ich komme schon."antwortete Ginny. „Warte noch 2 Sekunden." Ginny zog sich schnell noch einen Pullover drüber und ging dann die Treppe hinunter wo Hermine auf sie wartete.

„Na komm schon. Ich werde Ron treffen und möchte nicht zu spät kommen."

„Du möchtest nie zu spät sein."murmelte Ginny als sie den Tropfenden Kessel in Richtung Winkelgasse verließen.

„Hmpf, nur weil ich den Mann meiner Träume sehen will heißt das doch nicht dass ich nie zu spät komme."sagte Hermine. „Und du möchtest Harry natürlich überhaupt nicht treffen oder?"Ginny errötete.

„Hermine, sei ruhig!!! Ich will nichts mehr von Harry."

„Sicher!" stichelte Hermine. „und Schweine können fliegen"

Ginny lachte.

„Ok, vielleicht mag ich ihn ein bisschen."Hermine zog nur ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Oder vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr. Ein großes bisschen."Hermine lächelte wissend.

„Ich wusste es. Wieso bist du nicht schon auf ihn zugegangen? Ihr seit doch gute Freunde."

„Ja, ich weiß...ich wie nicht so recht. Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören."sagte Ginny seufzend.

„Du weißt doch dass er ‚Ja' sagen würde wenn du ihn fragst."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Ich weiß dass er es tun würde. Er mag dich."

„Nein, tut er nicht."

„Doch, das tut er."

„Tut er nicht"

„Doch."

„Hermine, jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, Er mag mich nicht und Schluss!"schrie Ginny.

„Wer mag dich nicht Ginny?"fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ginny gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Ginny drehte sich um und stand Harry und Ron gegenüber. Harry war derjenige gewesen der die Frage gestellt hatte. „Nun?"fragte er wieder.

„Öhhm, niemand. Wirklich."antwortete sie. Harry zuckte nur mit der Schulter während Ron nach Hermines Hand griff.

„Komm schon, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."sagte Ron. „Es ist wirklich süß und ich möchte wissen ob es dir gefällt."

Hermine errötete. „Was denn?"

„Etwas spezielles für dich."sagte Ron und stupste ihr auf die Nase.

„Oh Ron, du bist so süß."quiekte Hermine.

„Also bitte."sagte Harry. „Komm Ginny, lassen wir die Turteltauben in Ruhe."

Ginny Magen machte einen Satz. ‚Es ist alles in Ordnung' versuchte sie sich selber zu beruhigen. ‚Es ist ja nicht so als ob wir jetzt miteinander ausgehen'. Ihr Magen beruhigte sich trotzdem nicht.

„Hey Ginny, was hältst du von einem Eis?"fragte Harry.

„Sicher, wieso nicht."sagte Ginny und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu normalisieren. Dabei half es auch nicht sonderlich dass Harrys Hand ihre zufällig berührte als sie das Eis holten. Beide zogen ihre Hände schnell zurück und wurden Rot.

„Entschuldige." sagte er und sah sich nach einem Tisch um. Als sie das Eis verputzten blieb etwas davon an Ginnys Nase hängen. Harry schaute auf und versuchte nicht zu lachen, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

„Was ist los?"fragte Ginny schließlich.

„Du hast Eis an deiner Nase."sagte er und begann zu lachen als sie versuchte mit ihren Augen auf die Nase zu schielen. „Dort."sagte er und wischte es weg.

Diese kleine Berührung gab Ginny den Rest. Sie wünschte sich so dass Harry das gleiche für sie empfand wie sie für ihn. Da bemerkte sie dass Harry sie belustigt ansah.

„Was ist?"fragte sie.

„Nichts." sagte er schnell. Als sie weiteraßen bemerkte sie dass er immer wieder zu ihr schaute als ob er nicht genug davon bekommen könnte sie an zu sehen.

„Also, über wen habt ihr gesprochen als Ron und ich aufgetaucht sind?" fragte Harry. Ginny und er waren mit ihrem Eis fertig und gingen die Winkelgasse hinunter.

„Über niemanden."sagte sie etwas zu schnell.

„Ach komm schon Ginny, erzähl es mir."bat er.

„Nun, wir haben, öhm, über uhhhh...?"murmelte sie.

„Spuck es schon aus. Wer würde jemanden so hinreißend schönes wie dich nicht mögen?"

Ginny errötete.

„Nun, schau, wir haben über dich gesprochen."Harry schaute sie schockiert an.

„Aber ich mag dich doch. Du bist eine meiner besten Freunde!"

„Nicht als Freunde."sagte sie leise. „Anders."

Harry schaute sie etwas betäubt an. Dann dämmerte ihm was sie meinte.

„Du empfindest mehr als Freundschaft für mich oder?"fragte er, jetzt ebenfalls leise.

„Ja." war Ginnys Antwort. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen und betrachtete ihre Füße. Eine Hand legte sich unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sodass sie jetzt in diese smaragdfarbenen, grünen Augen starren musste.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe das zu hören." sagte er und küsste sie. Ginny brauchte mehrere Sekunden um zu realisieren dass Harry Potter sie küsste. Dann tat sie das erste was ihr in den Sinn kam. Sie küsste ihn mit all den Gefühlen die sie so lange versteckt hatte zurück. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten war keinerlei Verlegenheit zwischen ihnen, nur pure Liebe.

Harry schaute ihr in die Augen und fragte: „Ginny, du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich das schon tun wollte."

Ginny kicherte. „Wenn du so lange wie ich darauf gewartet hast, dann schon."

Harry lächelte. „Ginny, willst du meine Freundin sein"fragte er und sah sie so an dass ihr Herz aussetzte". Sie hatte sich schon so lange gewünscht dass er sie so ansehen würde.

„Ja." sagte sie und er küsste sie genau so wie sie es sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte.

ENDE


End file.
